Mata Nui (Location)
The Island of Mata Nui was named after the Great Spirit Mata Nui by Turaga Vakama around 1,000 years ago. The island is 357 by 178 kio, or in Earth measurements, 303.45 by 151.3 miles or 489.09 by 243.86 kilometers. It was abandoned after the Turaga, Matoran, and Toa Nuva returned to Metru Nui and everything on it (including plantlife) has been destroyed by the Bohrok. The Rahi moved to the island from Metru Nui. History The island of Mata Nui was an island on the Planted Surface and was above the dome of Metru Nui. It was chosen as the landing place of the Toa Mata. Directly following the Great Cataclysm, a large amount of Energized Protodermis oozed out onto Mata Nui, resulting in an explosion of plant growth. This transformed the barren land into a paradise. The Toa Metru traveled in a Vahki Transport called the ''Lhikan'' to the island above through tunnels from the Great Barrier to 'the island above' with five Matoran asleep in pods. Later, they came back with the rest of the sleeping Matoran from Metru Nui. They awakened the Matoran, sacrificing their Toa Power in the process and becoming Turaga and each element of Matoran built a Koro in a region of Mata Nui. Just a year later, Teridax infected the Rahi wildlife and turned them against the Matoran, making life on Mata Nui highly dangerous. One thousand years later, the Toa Mata arrived. They collected the masks Vakama had placed about the island. They then entered Teridax's lair and defeated him. But then, the Bohrok were released. According to their programming, they destroyed as much of Mata Nui as they could before the Toa stopped them. After Takua discovered the Avohkii, Teridax sent his Rahkshi to find it. After all these threats, Mata Nui was badly damaged, and Takanuva rediscovered Metru Nui after Teridax was defeated. So the Turaga told the Matoran and Toa about Metru Nui and they traveled back there. After the Matoran had returned to Metru Nui, the Toa Nuva released the Bahrag from their prison so that the Bohrok swarms could resume their task of restoring Mata Nui to its former state. They recently finished the job and have returned to their nests to wait until they are needed again. . Regions of Mata Nui The island is divided up into six "Wahi", or regions, one for each Element. Each Wahi has a "Koro," which itself has a "Suva" dedicated to the region's patron Toa. It is also said that each region has a "Kini" temple for its Toa, though the temples have never been shown in stories. The villages were home to the Matoran people, each led by a Turaga elder, and, in the final year before returning to Metru Nui, guarded by a Toa. Ta-Wahi Ta-Wahi was a volcanic zone. It had a beach that Tahu landed on. Kapura usually practiced in the Charred Forest. Ta-Koro resided in the center of a lava lake, but it was destroyed by Rahkshi. Ga-Wahi Ga-Wahi was the reigon of Water. Ga-Koro was located on the coast of Ga-Wahi. One of Metru Nui's sunholes is in Lake Naho. Le-Wahi Le-Wahi was mainly jungle & swamp. Le-Koro was a treetop village. Onu-Wahi Onu-Wahi was an underground network of tunnels that spread underneath Mata Nui. The Onu-Koro Highway connected many of the Wahi. Po-Wahi Po-Wahi was a large desert at the north of Mata Nui. Po-Koro was located in it. Ko-Wahi Ko-Wahi was the frozen region of Mount Ihu. It was connected to Ta-Wahi via the Tren Krom Break. The village of Ko-Koro is located underneath a glacier here. One of Metru Nui's sunholes was located somewhere in Mount Ihu. Category:Locations Category:Mata Nui